As his world burns
by Eonwarrior85
Summary: He wants to scream, and cry. He wants to end his life. But he can't. Because the universe still needs him, even if he doesn't need it


He looks on with guilty eyes. The young man, no, not man, child is lying broken on the floor. He walks over to him and offers him a comforting hand, tears in his eyes. He refuses, and stares at the burning sky, the one that once looked so beautiful. He looks broken, He IS broken. The man watches as the young boy stares at his lost home. A home which shouldn't be lost. Another shot of guilt sweeps over his body like a wave of despair. It was HIM. HIM, Who had caused this war. HIM who deserted the battle. HIM who killed his species, and with it, his child.

The boy, his once brown hair covered in his blood, tries to stand. The man offers him his hand again, but is once again rejected. The foolish child. Always wanting to be his own man, to stand on his own feet, to escape the shadows of his father's legacy. The oncoming storm. So many fear him. So many idolize him. But the child just wanted to run from him. Even now, as he takes his last breaths, he is still trying to be independent. It tears him apart to see the child struggling, but know that he is not allowed to help. He wants to yell at him, he wants to cry, and beg, and plead. But it won't do him any good. He is who he is.

The child won't regenerate, none of them will. Everyone dies, except him. He lives on. He cowered while his family died. He executed his entire planet, and countless others. He doesn't deserve to live. And yet, so many others innocent were caught in the bloodshed. And right now he's looking at one.

The young time lord has given up. He has excepted his fate. The fate his father bestowed upon him. Upon his species. The man looks down, staring into the face of one of his victims. He expects to see a look of anger and betrayal. But when he looks into his son's eyes, he sees a plethora of feelings, and releases that those emotions are not among their ranks. He looks scared, and sad, but mainly, he's smiling. It's a small, sad smile, but it's there. And that makes it worse. He deserves to be yelled at, to be forsaken. HE should be the one dying. He's staring at his son's eyes, and remembering the day that he came out of the loom. He was born a genius, but he looked so innocent. An innocence he took away.

"I'm sorr-" Is all he can get out before the child cuts in. Just like him, just like his dad.

"Don't you dare." He strains, struggling to stay for a bit longer. "You did what you needed to." His face shows his sincerity. He doesn't hold a grudge. He has excepted it. He is at peace. The man sheds a small, silent tear. Something he hasn't done for too long. The child stares right at him, but he's not looking at him. He's trying to see him, but he's too weak. The man's heart is breaking, he pulls his son close to him. Just to let him know he's still here. He'll always be there, even when the world burns. The child's breath is labored. He's trying to talk, but he's struggling. He finally gasps out something. Something so sad. Before breathing his last.

The man stares down, he can no longer hold back the tears. Tears for his planet. Tears for his people. Most of all, tears for his son. He stares up at the sky, rich with smoke and ash. The ash of it's people. He sits there, kneeled down, and watches the world burn. His child's last words ringing in his ears.

'_I...miss the... light' _

He yells out. Screams to a world that can no longer here him. His screams turn to sobs. He cries as the world burns. The child, his son. Never knowing true peace. A child of the war. Just twenty years of age. Barely alive. He used to stare up at the sky, totally enchanted with the two suns. His father had to go and touch everything, but he was happy just to witness it's beauty and majesty from afar. He looked skyward once again. The world was dark. The suns his child loved so much, blacked out by the ash, and dust, and rubble. The planet was burning, it's atmosphere disintegrating. He looked at the blue box parked nearby. It beckoned him, it pleaded with him to leave. But he refused. He had so little left now. There was no point in going on. He waited there, with his son, with his people. Waited to die. And then the face of the enemy appeared in his mind. The dalek emperor. The despicable mutant responsible for all of this. All this destruction, including his own. He stared the box. He HAD to go on. He couldn't stop. He would wipe every last sorry creature who dared to stake a claim to what wasn't theirs. He would keep fighting. He would ensure this would never happen again. He would avenge there deaths. And if he died in the process, all the better.

With a reluctance, he took one last look at his home, his planet and his son. And slowly entered the blue box.


End file.
